


Panic Attacks On An Open Fire

by wibblywobblydemonydeducythings



Series: The Sabriel Chritsmas [3]
Category: Supernatural, sabriel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Christmas OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M, fireplace, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings/pseuds/wibblywobblydemonydeducythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Chocolate by the fire? Sounds great, until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Attacks On An Open Fire

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains description of a panic attack.  
> Part of the Christmas OTP challenge on Tumblr.  
> This is day 3: Sitting/snuggling in front of the fireplace with hot cocoa/tea

December rolled in, and so did the cold. Sam and Gabriel were freezing to death before Sam got the oomph to go get some wood and build a fire.

He went to the basement, where they had stored all the chopped wood from earlier that week, and he fetched an armload.

As he made his way upstairs, he heard glass breaking. Instantly, he dropped everything and ran up. Though his boyfriend was an archangel, Sam was always worried about him. It’s something he learned from his worrisome big brother.

He made it to the hall, and went straight to the living room, where he left Gabriel, calling out his name. Gabriel was not in there, also he wasn’t answering.

Frantically he ran around the house calling out for him. He finally made it into the kitchen where Gabe was standing, in front of the sink, looking out the window and frozen solid.

He hurried up to him, and grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. Gabriel had a blank look and a pale face.

“Gabriel! What happened? What’s wrong?” He said with terror in his voice.

No answer.

He looked down and found a broken mug on the floor. It was his favorite; a gift from Dean a few birthdays ago. He also found a boiling kettle of milk on the stove.

He turned off the fire, and turned back to his lover, who was still not speaking nor moving.

He guided him to the chair at the kitchen table, and sat him down while he grabbed the broom and cleaned the broken glass off the floor.

“H… He… He was there. Right there…” His voice shivered, and tears overflowed his eyes.

Sam stopped sweeping at the heartbreaking sound his lover made, dropped the broom, and rushed to his side. On his knees, he wiped his tears with the edge of his sleeve, and he brushed his hair back from his face.

“Who was there baby? What are you talking about?” Sam was getting anxious and worried.

Gabriel started heaving; unable to breathe. He was choking on his tears, and he felt like he’s about to die. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

His breath kept getting shorter and shorter. As hard as he tried for breath, as hard it became to breathe. He was about to die, he was sure.

Suffocating, he started clutching Sam’s hand and tugging at his Christmas-themed sweater while wheezing.

“I” _breath_ “I can’t” _deep breath_ “I can’t breathe” _wheezing_.

Sam’s face was wet with tears and his brain was blank completely; he had no idea what to say or do.

“Baby just talk to me, who did you see?” He lost control over himself and he was now sobbing.

Gabriel, still unable to breath, kept clutching Sam’s hand and started to shift his legs really fast. He was short for air, he was going to die, and the room was closing in on him. Sam seemed so far away, and his voice was a sort of an echo.

He started banging on his knees; it was getting insufferable. He stood up and paced around the kitchen, with Sam following him around like a lost puppy.

It took him a long while before he was able to take control and breath again, but even then it was still hard. As soon as his body relaxed, he started crying uncontrollably.

Sam was terrified. Ghouls he could handle. He could kill a vampire with his own two hands. He can even cure demons, but this, this he could not do. He couldn’t sit around watching his angel, the love of his life, being teared apart like that and not even knowing why.

He kept his cool, as well as he could, waiting for Gabriel to calm down. Thirty minutes later, he took a deep breath, and exclaimed

“It’s freezing!” Smiling slightly at Sam.

“I’ll get a fire starting, wait for me in the living room” He smiled back, relieved the crisis had passed.

He went down the stairs and brought back the wood he was carrying before everything had started. He got to the living room and saw Gabriel had prepared for them hot chocolate, and he was sitting in front of the fireplace just waiting for his lover.

“So, you wanna tell me what happened?” Sam asked carefully while he was preparing the fireplace.

Gabriel shook his head negatively and took a sip of his hot chocolate, waiting for the fire to start. Sam didn’t want to push so he occupied himself.

The fire was building up nicely and it was getting warmer. Gabriel got up and sat right between Sam’s legs, his elbows resting on his knees, both sipping from their mugs.

Sam approached quietly and planted a kiss on the back of Gabe’s neck. He smiled and tilted his head up and Sam gave him ‘the spider man’ kiss.

They were silent for a long while, just watching the fire, snuggling and cuddling, when eventually Gabriel said

“I saw… I thought I saw Lucifer outside the kitchen window.” He cleared his throat pushing down the tears.

“Oh…” Sam was shooting blanks.

His brain stopped functioning for a minute. What could he possibly say to that? He was the one who let him out, and he was the one to put him back in his cage. Guilt was riding him from head to toe.

“I don’t blame you kiddo, you did what you had to. After all he did try to kill me!” Gabriel said with a bitter smile on his face.

Sam couldn’t think of one thing to respond to that, so he settled for kissing the top of his head, and occasionally brushing his cheek against Gabe’s as a ‘I’m still here’ sign.

A few minutes later, he felt Gabe leaning back with his entire body, resting his bottom against him. He smiled; he knew what Gabriel was up to but he stayed still.

His boyfriend started moving around; jiggling his ass against him in a circular movement, then moving it up and down repeatedly. Sam started making noises, noises that made Gabriel very happy and encouraged him to take it farther. He put down his mug, and slid his hands across Sam’s long legs, making his way backwards to his dick. As soon as he struck gold Sam snarled

“You slut!”

Gabriel took his hands off of Sam and crawled forward moving away from him, then he looked back at him smiling that sneaky smile of his

“If you want me to stop just say the words” he shot his eyebrow up and waited for a response.

Sam grabbed him by the collar of his ugly sweater and tugged him back planting an upside down passionate kiss into his mouth.

He slid his hands from Gabriel’s face down under his sweater, feeling up the soft silky skin on his chest. Gabriel moaned into his mouth and then cut off the kiss to turn around and mount his lover’s boner like a motorcycle.

They panted into each other’s mouths, getting all sweaty and hot. It wasn’t too long before they decided to start losing articles of clothing until there was none.

They rode each other, each at a turn. At first it was hot and passionate fucking, but then it transitioned into soft, mellow lovemaking.

The fire was still burning long after they were worn out, so they decided to cuddle in front of it, naked.

And that’s how Sam got that nasty small burn on his left butt cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments if you liked it please :)


End file.
